


Open up for me

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Law Enforcement, Love at First Sight, Non-Explicit Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: §43 is a bailiff, coming for §13 to enforce the law, but find out that §13 would very much like to enforce something quite different...Both did not expect this morning to turn out quite like this, but both also definitely do not mind
Relationships: §13/§43
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Open up for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrel_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_L/gifts).



> For my lovely friend who came up with this crack idea and randomly suggested these paragraphs XD
> 
> §13 **Consumer** A consumer means every natural person who enters into a legal transaction for purposes that predominantly are outside his trade, business or profession.  
> §43 **Deprivation of legal personality** An association whose legal personality is the result of a grant can be deprived of its legal personality if it pursues objects different from those in the articles of association.  
> §139 **Partial invalidity** If a part of a legal transaction is void, then the entire legal transaction is void, unless it is to be assumed that it would have been undertaken even without the void part.  
> §1312 **Marriage ceremony** On the occasion of the marriage, the registrar should ask the parties contracting the marriage separately whether they intend to enter into marriage with each other and, after the parties contracting the marriage have answered this question in the affirmative, state that they are now, by operation of law, lawfully joined spouses. The marriage may be effected in the presence of one or two witnesses if the parties contracting the marriage so wish.
> 
> **translations taken from[this](https://www.gesetze-im-internet.de/englisch_bgb/englisch_bgb.html) website  
> **  
> 

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

13 had been fearing that this day would come, sooner or later, but when someone knocked at their door this morning, it was still a shock.

“Open up! Law enforcement!”

Suddenly, their fingers were shaking. They got up slowly, shuffling towards the door when they heard a louder, harder knock.

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t have all day!”

13’s roommate, 139, was coming out of the kitchen. “What’s all this about? Did you not pay your taxes again?”

13 shook their head. “Worse, I fear.” They took a deep breath, ,then they opened the door.

For a second they thought their heart would stop. Their breath hitched in their throat. Outside stood the most attractive person 13 had ever seen in their life. They felt their face heat up. And of course, the one time when 13 thought they might have met the one person, the right one, it was the bailiff.

“Good morning, my name is 43. I have come to speak with 13?”

43 had dark, almost smouldering eyes and a deep, rumbling voice. They were as handsome as 13 had imagined them and yet…

13 sighed. “I’m 13. What do you want from me?”

“I’ve come to deprive you of your legal personality.”

“You – what?”

13’s heart was racing in their throat, and it was not only because of the stress the loss of their status as legal personality meant. It was also the way 43 looked at them, that made them want to force their lips together, smash 43 against the door frame and kiss them senseless. Them rubbing their groins together, gaining pleasure in their heated – would it be lovemaking? Not really, considering the anger in 43’s eyes, and the hatred boiling in 13’s own chest. Hatred for the bailiff who was just doing their job, and yet there was this heated lust burning in their blood.

43 raised an eyebrow. “I think you understood me perfectly well the first time. Now if you would please hand over your certificate so I can take it with me.”

Their eyes meet. 13 takes another deep breath. “Of course. It might just take a while. It is… somewhere… I have to look for it.” Again, they stare at each other for a while, none really willing to look away.

“Well, go looking, then,” 43 finally tells 13. “I still don’t have all day.”

“Yes, yes…” 13 gulps. They want to turn away, go looking for the document, but somehow they can’t, they are drawn back to 43’s dark eyes, something inside them refuses to let go.

Finally, 13 takes a hesitant step towards 43, reaches out for them. 43 licks their dry lips expectantly. 13 can feel their muscles stiffen under their hands when they touch them, a little gasp escapes 43’s mouth. Then, their lips meet in a heated clash of flesh and teeth.

It is a kiss full of hatred they share, and yet so full of longing and passion. Their hands are roaming each other’s body, tugging and tearing at the clothes, angrily ripping their shirts open, touching, kissing, licking, biting their way over each other’s skin.

139 comes from the kitchen, a plate and a steaming mug of tea in their hands. They just roll their eyes at the passionate make-out session in their hallway. “For fuck’s sake, get a room you two.”

13 looks up. “You know, that might be an idea.” They take 43’s hand and lead them on to their bedroom where they collapse onto the mattress in a tangled heap of already half undressed limbs. There, the kissing continues. Soon they are both naked and their heated hatred becomes something more, something sweeter. Something both of them had never expected.

It was only after they were lying in bed, cooling down from their passionate sex, when 43 runs their fingers lazily through 13’s tousled hair, that 13 speaks again.

“So… what is it now about my certificate? Should I go looking again?”

43 sighs lazily. “No… It will be fine. I’ll take your case back to court and let the judges reconsider it.” They kiss 13’s brow. “You are too precious to me…”

13 snuggles into 43’s arms. “I love you, 43.”

Another lazy kiss is exchanged before 43 whispers: “I love you too.” They sit up and reach for their shirt. “But I guess I have to get going. I have to work, after all.”

“Will you come back this evening?” 13 looks at them pleadingly.

43 smiles and nods. “Of course I will.”

With these words they get dressed and leave the room. And 43 thinks that maybe on their next visit this evening they should bring 1312 with him. Maybe they and 13 should get married.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
